Time Stands Still
by Bamlover
Summary: That time were Chloe did a thing and Beca lost her memory.


**A/N: I do not own pitch perfect. I thought I try my hand at a Bechloe oneshot I hope you like it.**

Alec was not a very nice man and Chloe knew that, but she stayed and that was better than the alternative. Being alone. Three years and their engagement had stalled; it wasn't that she didn't want to get married, Chloe just didn't want to marry him.

"Hello," Beca said waving her hand in front of the gingers face. "Chloe did you hear anything I said?"

"Yes," Chloe replied nodding. Blowing out a breath she saw the raised eyebrow her friend gave her. "No. I'm sorry Bec." She smiled sheepishly.

"I'll forgive you this once," Nudging her friend's shoulder. "but I get a free pass on the next movie night!"

Sighing Chloe smirked "Dream on." This was their game this back and forth, neither of them caring what others thought. They just knew life without the other was not a possibility.

"Can't blame me for trying," tilting her head Beca looked at Chloe thoughtfully. "what's going on Chlo?"

"Nothing," She lied. She hated lying to her best friend. That's what she had been doing for years. Chloe had been in love with the brunette that sat across from her for, well forever and everyone could see it - almost everyone. "I was just thinking about the wedding." Chloe replied honestly unconsciously playing with her engagement ring.

"Oh," Beca said. It was no secret that Beca was in love with Chloe and it was becoming more and more clear she was going to take that secret to her grave. - beside Beca didn't think her current girlfriend would appreciate said tidbit.

Izzy was great she and Beca had met a year after Chloe and Alec started dating. It was meant as a distraction, but somewhere along the way love got in the way. Izzy was gorgeous Beca couldn't deny that, she was everything Beca had ever wanted. Smart. Beautiful. Funny.

She wasn't Chloe though, and no matter how much she loved Izzy, that love just wouldn't compare.

The fact that her last name was Posen only made things slightly awkward. She was actually the exact opposite of her eldest cousin and that only delighted her even more when the two instantly hit it off.

* * *

 _The Bellas had just finished rehearsal, everyone doing their own thing before leaving the auditorium._ _Beca was gathering her belongings when Aubrey made her way over to her, with a very attractive brunette standing next to her._

" _Aubrey…," She paused quickly tossing her laptop in her bag, instantly remembering the mix she was supposed to working on. "I promise to have that mix ready before our next practice."_

 _Shaking her head, she waved her off. "This isn't about that," She smiled weakly. "against my better judgement," Aubrey paused taking a deep breath. "Izzy this is Beca, Beca this is my younger cousin Isabella."_

" _Aubrey said you were tiny, and annoying," Izzy said looking Beca up and down. "I've never been happier to have her wrong in my whole life."_

" _She might have twisted my words slightly." Aubrey interrupted._

" _Uh huh." Beca smirked studying her Captain who had resigned herself to crossing her arms over her chest._

 _Extending her hand Izzy smiled. "It's nice to meet you."_

 _Shifting slightly Beca took her hand in her own. "You too,"_ _Pulling her hand out slowly Beca cleared her throat. "Aubrey didn't tell us about you coming for a visit." She said looking at the blonde curiously._

" _That's cause she didn't want anyone to know just how uncool she was." Her New York accent easily slipping out as she smiled down at Beca._

" _To late for that." Beca coughed hoping the blonde wouldn't catch it._

 _The blonde didn't. "Cute." If the smirk on the raven haired woman's face was any indication, Izzy did._

 _Isabella Posen - was from what Beca could tell - about 5'6' without heels; her long legs poking out from the black mini skirt she was wearing. Beca eyes slowly traveled up her form to the button up top that gave way to just the right amount of cleavage and realizing that she had been staring too long, Beca jerked her head away fixing her eyes on anywhere but Izzy._

" _See something you like?" Izzy asked boldly._

 ** _Busted_**

" _Uh…" Beca shifted under Izzy golden eyes._ ** _Yes._** _The DJ thought she was a boob man after all._

" _Don't worry," Izzy said extending her index finger beaconing her to move closer. "your secret is safe with me." Her lips grazing the shorter girls ear._

" _Ummm...gross," the blonde said motioning between the two. "this is not happening."_

" _Sounds like a challenge." Izzy winked at Beca which cause the younger woman to grin._

* * *

"You're still going to DJ right," Reaching over she placed a gentle hand on the brooding DJ's knee. "I couldn't do this without you…," Chloe paused. "and the Bellas." She added as an afterthought.

"Are you kidding me, I wouldn't miss it." Standing Beca smiled and brushed the wrinkles out of her jeans. "Enough of these feelings, I should get going or Luke is going to kill me for my extra-long break."

Standing Chloe nodded. She wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point their friendship became awkward. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Right," Beca drawled out. "Movie night bachelorette party," she paused. "Only you Chloe would you decide that's the best way to torture Beca."

"You love it," Chloe smiled. It was the exact smile that caused Beca's heart to melt every time. The one Beca knew the redhead only saved for her, and made her eyes twinkle. "who else would you cuddle with?" Chloe asked playfully punching her arm.

"No one," throwing her bag over her shoulder. "you know why… because I wouldn't be there at all."

Following the brunette to the door she leaned against it and tilted her head. "Hey Becs."

"Yeah, Chlo." Beca answered as she walked out the door.

"Love ya."

"Love you too weirdo." Beca replied shaking her head as she walked down the driveway that Chloe and Alec shared.

A short time later Beca swiped her keycard to her studio, causing an instant buzz and click as the door released its lock. Walking the through the lobby she was greeted by her co-worker and best friend Adam. He stood several inches taller than the DJ and his shaggy strawberry blonde hair falling out of his snap-back he was currently wearing with the stations logo on it.

"BEEEECCSSS," The tall stocky man called out seeing her. Making his way over to the tiny brunette he threw his arm around her shoulder. "what is going on mi amigo?" He asked glancing down at her as they walked down the hallway past all the offices.

"You're so wired," She smiled shrugging him off her. "Don't you have work to do or something?"

"Don't _I_ ever," He drawled out. "but enough about me. I'm sensing someone visited a fiery redhead on their extended break." Smirking at her he raised an eyebrow. "How is the Misses?"

"Why are we friends?" Beca mumbled underher breath, finally making her way to the elevators. Pressing the button, she shifted the strap on her bag. "I could have sworn my mom told me about nerds like you." She deadpanned.

"Yeah," He said playing along. "I bet she said guys like me will rock your world." He winked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Hardly," the younger girl said rolling her eyes. "more like "Beca guys with southern accents and say things like _Roll Tide_ will suck the life out of you."" She broke into a grin as elevator door opened.

"Yeah well…," Paused unsure how to respond. "your mom was wrong!"

"Best comeback _ever_ ," Beca yelled over her shoulder before the elevator doors could close. "see ya later Rusty." She turned and smiled at her best friend using his DJ name affectionately. Feeling her phone buzz Beca pulled the device out of her back pocket, she smiled seeing the notification.

 ** _Chloe: We're totes set for 2nite Becs :D_**

 _I hate you?_ Beca quickly typed her response before shoving her phone back in her pocket only to have to reach for again.

 ** _Chloe: Not possible, ya luv me laters._** Beca rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So you decided to show up Becky."

Groaning Beca sighed. "Sorry Luke lunch went late with Chloe."

"Look Becky."

"Beca." She corrected him.

"Whatever," Sighing he brought his hands together bringing them up to his mouth he rested his chin on his thumbs, he began again. "look I don't really care who you date, but I would totally love it if you, and your girlfriend would keep your canoodling to off company hours."

"She's not...," She stopped herself realizing it wasn't worth it. "won't happen again."

"Brilliant," Pulling out his phone he smiled. "how are those new mixes coming?"

"Well…," She began realizing that he wasn't even paying attention. "I'm finding it difficult to mix in the T-rex noise in with the Usher track." She lied.

"Uh- huh." He nodded.

"But Rusty said he'll give it a listen later on." She rolled her eyes as she finished, she loves her job but her boss was a complete asshole.

"Excellent," He paused looking up at her. "just have them on my desk before you leave for your vacation."

"Sure thing boss." Beca saluted him as she walked the final feet to her studio.

This day couldn't be over soon enough. Beca was about forty-five minutes into her mixing when she felt slender arms wrap around her waist. "Rusty how many time do I have to tell you…," She smiled her senses immediately recognizing the scent of lavender and honey. "my girlfriend Izzy will be heartbroken if she finds out about us."

"Beca Mitchell," the young woman exclaimed. "I can't believe you."

Chuckling in her chair Beca spun around taking in the sight of her girlfriend. "You're so easy Izzy." Beca said pulling the taller woman to her.

Isabella Posen was the wealthy heiress, and part owner of Rosebud Inc. At first it was awkward dating her former captains' cousin, but not letting the last name deter her the two became -as Chloe would say- _fast friends._

"We'll see how easy I am later tonight." The brunette said winking as she backed away. "So I was thinking we hit the restaurant early and then we could…," she trailed off seeing Beca's confused look. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Ok…I won't." Beca mused.

"Beca…," Isabella groaned. "you've known about this meeting for months." This wasn't the first time Beca had forgotten about something they had planned.

"It's Chloe's bachelorette party," Beca chewed her lip she was caught in-between a rock in a hard place. On one hand Izzy had planned this meeting months ago. On the other hand, her best friend was getting married. "can't you reschedule?"

"No…," she replied flatly. Leaning against the door she ran a hand through her hair. "you know I would never make you choose."

"Izzy…," Beca began, but was immediately cut off.

"We've been good for each other…," she sighed not wanting to say what she wanted to say. "but I think we've run our course."

"Don't," Beca said standing and making her way over to the other woman. "don't you dare… I love you."

"And I love you too," Izzy smiled weakly. "and I always will, but you're in love with her."

"I'm…," Beca began. "it's not..."

"It's OK," taking her free hand and reaching up and cupping her cheek. "we were each other's humps I needed to get over Oliver and well…," Izzy sighed she wished it hurt…she wished she could cry. She couldn't.

Izzy **knew** she couldn't hold a candle to Chloe.

* * *

" _Becs…relax," Izzy said reaching over and stilling her girlfriend's hands. Beca had being using her bread-sticks_ _as drumsticks as they waited for Chloe and Alec. "it's not like I'm meeting them for the first time."_

" _Right. Sorry," This was a mistake she didn't know why she had agreed to this in the first place. Looking up from her hands it came to her._ ** _Chloe._** _It was always Chloe. Beca's gaze landed on her best friend, the nervousness instantly vanished. "they are here."_

 _Izzy worried eyes looked away from her girlfriend and she smiled weakly._

 ** _She knew. She's always known._**

" _Sorry we're late guys," Chloe said taking her jacket off and wrapping it around the back of her chair. "Alec had a last minute work thing." The redhead thumbing towards the man._

" _Don't even," he replied adjusting his tie. "I was home by five you're the one who…"_

" _Said she had the perfect dress and took two hours until she came up with this." Beca finished for him as he sat down nodding. "Gotta say Chlo…," She paused. "you've done better." The young Dj smirked._

" _Hey," Chloe said reaching over and playfully slapping the younger girls arm. "I;ll have you know this is a very special occasion."_

" _What you got a new pair of shoes?" Beca asked quirking an eyebrow._

" _No…," Chloe said rolling her eyes and shaking her head trying to stay on topic. "I know how awkward you can be… so I wanted to ask you in front of the two we love the most." She smiled leaning over and hooking her arm through Alec's. He subtlety tried to pull away smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt._

 ** _Beca saw. She always saw._**

 _For someone who was supposed to love her Alec always had this way of sliming his way out of her touch, and that bothered Beca to her core. She was never one for people invading her personal space, but whenever the redhead was near the rules would just fly out the window. Her patients for the man was quickly wearing thin, and it didn't help that she was getting married to him. Chloe was happy though, and to Beca that was all that mattered._

" _Becs," Izzy said breaking the girls spell. "did you hear any of that?" The brunette said smirking._

" _Huh," Beca blinking unsure what was just said. "what? Yeah totes!"_

" _Ok now I know you didn't hear me," Chloe smiled. "I asked if you would be my maid of honor."_

 _Blinking Beca even more, Beca looked at her best friend, then girlfriend and fiancé before finally letting her eyes rest again on the redhead. Shrugging she smirked almost as if saying 'Duh'._

" _Really?" Chloe squealed jumping up and crossing the table to hug the other girl tight._

" _Keep hugging me though…," Beca said as she pretends to squirm in the embrace._

" _Right," She stood releasing her. "no touching." She added winking at the smaller girl._

* * *

Pulling the keys out of the ignition Beca blew out a shaky breath, looking in her rear view mirror she checked her make-up.

"Sack up dude." She breathed out, as part pep talk she had been giving herself the moment she got in the car. Despite the day did not go as planned, Beca needed to put on a happy face for her best friend and enjoy the bachelorette party for Chloe's sake. There was a quite knock on the window and Beca turned to see the redhead's the bright smile and wave- it was enough to make her eyes roll and a smile spread across her lips.

"Come on Becs," Chloe said pulling the door open. "you're gonna miss the first movie." The ginger exclaimed reaching down to grab the DJ's hand.

"Easy Beale," Beca said laughing when her best friend pulled her out of the car. "you're giving me whiplash."

Waving her off Chloe dragged them to the edge of the lake were the rest of the Bellas had set up the get together. There was a large projection screen with blankets spread out in front of it, with an array of snack foods trays was off to the side of each blanket.

"Sit." Chloe demanded point to the blanket that sat in front of the make shift fire pit.

"Aye, aye captain," Beca laughed as she fell back on the blanket.

"Whud up Shawshank?" Beca heard Fat Amy call out to her from somewhere on the blankets.

"Amy," She squinted, spotting her she shook her head. "ummm… why are you horizontal running?"

"Cause ya ginga threatened me with laps if I didn't stay quiet during the movie." Amy said thumbing towards the redhead who was talking to Aubrey about something.

"You know she can't do that anymore?" Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…, but she's still scary as hell."

"Beca likes that though," Stacie called out flipping over on her stomach she crossed her legs at her ankles. "She likes them when they are angry…and redheaded." She grinned.

Beca glared at her two friends, no longer bothered to argue their teasing. Rolling her eyes Beca laid back on the blanket inhaling deeply and closing her eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Chloe said standing over her best friend. "the fun is just about to start."

She wanted to close her eyes for just a little longer, but Beca couldn't at the sound of that voice. When she opened her eyes her breath hitched at the sight before her. The stars shone brightly above the older woman and in that moment time stood still, and Beca knew she had to tell her how she felt regardless of the outcome. "God you're beautiful."

"Why Beca you say the sweetest things," She beamed sitting down next to her. "but you're not getting out of this though." Pulling the blanket over the two of them Chloe wiggled closer to the DJ.

"I'm serious." Beca said taking her hand in her own.

Pausing her movements Chloe looked at her friend, there was something in her eyes; something different. She went to open her mouth but quickly shut it when she felt soft lips on hers, it was over before it started and the redhead wanted nothing more to taste them again.

"It doesn't have to mean anything…I… I just wanted you to know." Beca said simply turning her head to look at the screen. Letting go of her hand she wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder pulling her close as the opening credits began to roll to some romantic comedy that Chloe had picked out. For once she was glad the prying eyes of her fellow sisters were glued to the screen. Beca sighed knowing that even if she didn't' get to be that person in Chloe's life she'd be ok in knowing that she finally knew.

* * *

"She's a total hottie," Rusty whispered to Beca, from the front row. "why can't my best friend be that hot."

"Shhh…," Beca hissed out. "and I am." Beca smirked seeing Chloe walking arm in arm down the aisle with her father. Alec was one lucky man she thought.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Alec Montgomery and Chloe Beale in Holy matrimony…" the minister started.

"This is it," Taking her place next to her Chloe looked to her best friend and whispered. "I'm getting married Beca…"

"Dude I know." Rolling her eyes Beca was at peace Chloe was happy and that was all that mattered to her today.

"Beca?" Chloe looked at her.

"Huh…," Beca asked confused the younger girl shook her head. "what is it Chlo?" Beca whispered.

"Beca…Beca," Chloe said holding her head in her lap. "Becs honey are you ok?"

The DJ groaned trying to lift her head. "What…,"

"Babe stay still that ball hit you pretty hard," Chloe said running her hand through brown locks. "I'm so sorry."

"Did you just call me babe?" Beca asked confused.

"What else would she call you Shawshank?" Fat Amy chimed in.

"Yeah Beca…, we don't know what kinda freaky shit you call each other behind closed doors." Cynthia-Rose smirked. "but in front of people you keep it P.G."

"Sometimes." Rusty smirked.

All of them turned when they heard a quiet whisper come from Lilly.

"Why do we even bother," Aubrey questioned looking at her friends shaking her head as she looked down at the two former captains. "Let's give them some space everyone." Aubrey said pushing everyone back.

Closing her eyes Beca tried to focus inhaling deeply she slowly let it out. First things first she thought. "Chlo?"

"Yeah sweetie," the redhead cooed looking down at the other woman. "what do you need?"

"What the hell happened?" She blinked turning her head from the huge diamond on Chloe's ring finger.

"Well…," she smiled sheepishly. "I kinda hit you with a volleyball…, and you seemed fine- you said you were fine," Chloe paused gnawing her bottom lip. "then you passed out."

"How long?" Beca asked trying to be sit up only to be held down by Chloe's strong hands.

"Umm… ten mins I think… I was really scared Becs." Chloe said looking at her with worried eyes.

"The misses totally cold cocked you dude," Rusty added finally slipping through all the Bellas "you'd think after all these years you wouldn't challenge your wife to anything."

"Wait…," Beca said trying to sit open again this time able to escape Chloe's gentle hold. "Wife?" She asked running a hand through her head, feeling something cold on the bump that had risen on her head she pulled it out and noticed a simple wedding band on her own ring finger.

"Yeah Bec you and the Chlo bear." Adam grinned pushing some hair behind his ear.

"Don't call me that Rusty."

"Don't call her that Rusty,"

Beca said simultaneously with Chloe. Shaking the cobwebs out Beca spoke. "what about Alec? I was at your wedding."

* * *

 _Bursting through the doors Chloe turned to her friend that was on her heels. "I can't do this!" She declared as she paced in the bridal room. When the minister began asking if anyone objected the marriage the redhead bolted straight down the aisle without uttering a word to anyone._

" _Yes…," Aubrey paused. "what I…"_

" _You meant it," Chloe sighed. Moving her hands under her dress she plopped down on the love seat. "I'm in love with her Bree."_

" _For serious?" Aubrey asked sarcastically._

" _Dixie Chicks serious."_

 _Rolling her eyes Aubrey placed her hands on top her the redheads. "Can I just say about damn time."_

" _That obvious huh," seeing her friend nod she sighed before she spoke again. "She loves me too."_

" _What the hell Chloe? Why are we even here?" The blonde groaned._

" _I can't hurt him."_

"But he doesn't love you..

" _I know." Chloe said sighing._

" _Knock, knock…," Beca said peaking in the door. "you decent?"_

" _Like you haven't seen it before." Chloe smirked._

" _Don't remind me," Beca said winking at her best friend. "you ready do get this dog and pony show on the road."_

" _No…," Chloe said simply. "C'mere." Chloe said reaching out for her._

" _On that note," Aubrey said standing. "I'll get Alec." She said nodding to the two before leaving the room._

" _What's up Chlo," Beca said sitting next to the redhead her hands sweeping her dress under as she sat down. "I thought you we-…"_

 _Beca was cut off by soft lips on her own. Beca reached up and cupped Chloe's face in her hands. Slowly pulling away Beca looked into blue eyes. "As much as I enjoy kissing you Chlo, aren't you supposed to be getting married?"_

" _Not today." Came Chloe's simple reply._

" _Oh."_

" _Yeah… Oh." Chloe chuckled softly. They sat in the moment neither one saying a word until Aubrey returned and Beca left to help the others clean up._

* * *

The wave of memories hit Beca like a brick and in an instant everything she lost had come back to her, and somehow the most beautiful girl in the world had chosen her.

" _Do you Chloe Beale take Beca Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife." The minister asked looking to the redhead._

" _I do." Chloe's blue shimmered with tears that were threatening to spill out._

The memory was quick but Beca remember as if it was yesterday. "It's our anniversary today." The statement sounded more like a silent question but seeing the redhead nod the DJ knew.

"Five years going strong I'd say."

Beca's head shot up at the New York accent.

"Izzy," Smiling she looked at the other woman's form. "a very pregnant Izzy."

Chuckling softy the Izzy felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "Yup eight months to be exact."

"Our bambino could be popping out at any moment," Rusty smiled kissing his fiancée's cheek. "mark my words his…"

"Or her…" Izzy said cutting him off.

"Or her…first word will be _Roll Tide_." Rusty chuckled feeling an elbow to his gut.

"Son of a bitch," Beca exclaimed remembering the events of the afternoon. "You aimed the ball at me on purpose… we were gonna win!"

 _Chloe thought it was a good idea when she had suggested that they play a game of Volleyball. The game was going exactly how she thought it would. That was until her wife and the rest of her former group members began to slowly creep up on them. They were losing._ ** _Chloe_** _didn't lose, but her team was currently down 18 to 20 severing and, trying to defend match point._

 _A few years ago the group had decided to make their anniversary a reunion of sorts with the Bellas. Every year someone had the bright of idea of actually trying to compete with competitiveness that was Chloe Beale, and every year it would be proven to be a huge mistake._

 ** _This_** _year would be no different._

" _Get on with it ginga you're losing." Fat Amy taunted her._

 _Glaring at her friend Chloe held the ball under her arm resting on her side. "Games not over yet Amy."_

" _Babe," Beca said getting her wife's attention. "just deal with it you can't win everything." She winked._

" _Beca it's not smart to gloat right now," Aubrey said from the other side of the volleyball net. "five years of marriage and everything about the way she's looking at you screams danger."_

" _Aww she's harmless," Beca reassured, turning to her teammates. Clasping her hands together she began to shake them from side to side. "Victory!" the DJ shouted._

" _Ah snap… she done did it now." Cynthia-Rose commented seeing Chloe throw the ball in the air and serving it across the line hitting Beca squarely in the back of the head. The thud of the ball hitting Beca echoed across the gym._

" _Beca…," Chloe exclaimed running to the other side of the court. She ducked under the net, reaching her wife on the other side of the net, "...are you alight?" She asked trying to help her up._

" _Yeah I'm fine-," The brunette said standing. "Totally fine." Looking at her wife. "Oh you have stars around your head Chlo-" Beca said her shaky legs gave out under her._

* * *

"I love you." Chloe said looking at her wife sheepishly.

"I love you too…," Beca pointed a finger to Chloe before adding. "...but you don't get to give me those eyes." Beca said with a shake of her head.

"If it makes you feel better- we called the game after you passed out."

"So... you lost?" Beca asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes." Chloe pouted.

"Then yes- a little better," Beca chuckled seeing Chloe's face. "there is always next year weirdo." Wrapping her around the wife.

"Challenge accepted." Chloe beamed turning her head slightly she kissed Beca soundly.

In that moment the hands on the clock began to tick again for Beca and Chloe.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _If you liked is one check out the sequel (Prove Me Wrong)_**


End file.
